CrushCrushCrush
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Paul y Leah no se aman. Paul y Leah se odian. Ellos no hacen el amor, ellos tienen sexo como forma de brutal pelea. Aplastar, Aplastar, Aplastar. Crush, Crush, Crush. Para: Hizashii


**dιѕclaιмer:** тodoѕ loѕ perѕonajeѕ de la ѕaga "тwιlιgнт" ѕon propιedad de la únιca e ιnιgυalaвle ѕтepнenιe мeyer.

**ѕтyle: **one-ѕнooт.

**ѕυммary: **paυl y leaн no ѕe aмan. paυl y leaн ѕe odιan. elloѕ no нacen el aмor, elloѕ тιenen ѕeхo coмo ғorмa de вrυтal de pelea.

**paιrιng:** leaн.**х**.paυl

**ded****ι****cado: **a нιzaѕнιι

**CrυѕнCrυѕнCrυѕн**

_by Perséfone Black Turner_

—Eres un imbécil.

—Y tú una maldita arpía.

La rabia no se controla y la ira inunda de forma directamente proporcional a las palabras ofensivas que escupen con solo verse. La hembra ruge al oír el insulto y el macho solo curva las peligrosas fauces, dejando ver una interminable fila de afilados dientes. El porqué de la discusión carece de importancia para los dos. Ella no lo soporta, y para él, ella es un dolor de cabeza.

Leah da un paso hacía él y Paul la observa con burla. Le da a entender, sin siquiera tener que usar palabras o siquiera imágenes, que ella ni en sueños pondría con él. Le enseña con una displicente y humillante mirada que ella es inferior a él a la hora de _pelear_, le da a entender que con solo un mordisco la dejaría _gimiendo_ en medio del bosque.

La furia corre por sus venas y los dos pueden sentirlo. Al estar juntos pueden enviar ondas interminables de devastación. Si uno explota, el otro lo hace por igual. No lo admiten —no, maldición, porque saberse un poco parecidos al otro sería una humillación— pero sus temperamentos son únicos y exactamente iguales a la vez.

Si Paul inicia la disputa, ella la termina. Si Leah le escupe veneno al hablar, él responde a cada palabra con el triple de sarcasmo.

Él no necesita que le digan dos veces la palabra "pelea" cuando ya está dando el primer golpe. Ella es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir contra el mundo entero, contra quien sea, como sea.

Leah ruge de nuevo, de forma amenazadora, al leer lo que los ojos de Paul le insinúan. Ella podría matarlo si se lo proponía, ella lo mataría si seguía jodiendole la vida. La burla en los ojos del lobo crece, decididos a hacerla explotar. Había insinuado una pelea y él no iba dejar pasar la oportunidad. La loba aúlla, furiosa, cuando él le muestra con burla una reciente y fresca imagen de Sam acariciando con eterno cariño a Emily. La ve correr hacia él y sus ojos brillan de excitación, esperando que de el primer golpe.

Están encima del otro, mordiendo con furia y mordiendo con fuerza. Gruñidos, rugidos, aullidos y golpes. Ruedan, sin dejar de lastimarse.

_Crush, Crush, Crush_

_Aplastar, aplastar, aplastar_

Chasquean sus filosos colmillos cerca de la yugular del otro. Intentan desprender algún órgano vital mientras destruyen todo lo que se pone en su camino.

Las fauces se encuentran y solo muerden, destrozan, chocan y exterminan. Ninguno de los dos se soporta, los dos tienen el temperamento totalmente explosivo.

Ruedan por el bosque y ahora la pelea se hace más ruda. Porque ya no gruñen de dolor, lo hacen de placer. No rugen como amenaza, no aúllan para intimidar. Sus cuerpos enormes y peligrosos cambian a dos cuerpos desnudos. Juntos. Chocando. Golpeando. Peleando.

Ella muerde su cuello y el rasga su cuerpo al tocarla. Lo hacen con furia y con toda la rabia que son capaces de acumular. No necesitan ser delicados, ya que la forma como lo hacen excita sus cuerpos aún más. Arden juntos y queman todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

Besarse no va con ellos, en lugar de eso rompen sus labios con pasión. Acariciarse seria ofensivo, los dos se aruñan y se rasgan al tocar la caliente piel de su adversario. Amarse sería estúpido, ellos dos solo están peleando con odio.

Ellos no hacen el amor, ellos tienen sexo como forma de brutal pelea.

Ellos no unen sus labios al hacerse uno, ellos gimen arrancándose los labios cuando Paul la penetra sin delicadeza alguna.

_Crush, Crush, Crush_

_Aplastar, Aplastar, Aplastar_

Aplastan sus cuerpos, chocan su furia, calman su ira con una danza carnal de cuerpos que se odian. Son tan iguales, en todo sentido, como dos imanes con la misma carga…no se atraen, se repelen uno al otro. Pero al juntar dichos imanes, contra lo que deberían hacer y utilizando una fuerza anti-natural, juntos explotan en una guerra de pasión.

Paul y Leah no se aman. Paul y Leah se odian.

Pero saben que juntos pueden inyectar delicioso veneno en el otro y saciar su deseo para calmar la furia. Es como su terapia personal contra la ira.

Al final, ninguno de los dos pierde la pelea. Claro, aún se odian…lo hacen más que nunca. Pero eso es bueno, por supuesto, ya que será lo que impulse su próxima _pelea_.


End file.
